Tiffany did 22 fewer squats than Kevin in the morning. Tiffany did 31 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Tiffany did 31 squats, and Kevin did 22 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $31 + 22$ squats. He did $31 + 22 = 53$ squats.